yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İstiklal Marşı/Irk
*Irk *İstiklal marşında ırk kavramı *Mehmet Akif Ersoy ve ırk kavramı *Mehmet Akif Ersoy ve kavmiyetçilik *Irkçılık ile kavmiyetçilik arasındaki fark nedir? İstiklal marşında ırk HDP ve Istiklal Marsi nda irk kavrami ve Taha Akyol degerlendirmesi DP Eşbaşkanı Figen Yüksekdağ, AKP hükümetinin IŞİD’in yaptığı katliama yardım ettiğini iddia ederken şöyle diyor: “Eğer, bu katliam, bu soykırım ve işgal girişimi, sizin desteğinizle gerçekleştirilmediyse, buyurun bunu kanıtlayın... Hükümet bu katliama destek vermediği söylemini kanıtlamak ve ispatlamak zorundadır. Aksi durumda bizim kanıtlarımız, ispatlarımız, iddialarımız geçerlidir.” Bu sözler eleştiri değildir, mesnetsiz bir suçlama, siyasi bir kampanyadır. Çünkü sadece hukukun değil, mantığın da temel kaidesi, “iddia sahibinin iddiasını ispat etmesi”dir. Nitekim önceki akşam Bugün TV’de Selahattin Demirtaş Kobani’ye yapılan IŞİD saldırıları konusunda, “saldırılar Türkiye sınırından gerçekleştirildi diyemem” dedi. Hükümetin Suriye politikasında eleştirilecek yönler elbette var fakat bu eleştirilerin sorumlu bir dille yapılması gerekir. SEÇİMLER SIRASINDA Halbuki Selahattin Demirtaş CNN Türk’te Ahmet Hakan’a “kendimizi dar bir alana hapsetmiştik, artık buradan çıktık” diye konuşmuştu. (27 Mayıs) HDP’nin bazı mitinglerinde Türk bayrağının bulunmasını “normalleşme” olarak nitelemişti. (1 Haziran) Demirtaş’ın son silah bırakma çağrısı elbette olumludur.“Emanet oylar” söylemi de bilinmektedir. Fakat Kandil’den ters mesajlar gelince Demirtaş “emanet oylar” konusunda tevil yollu konuşmalar yaptı. Bunu Kürt hareketinin iç dengeleri bakımından bir ölçüde anlamak mümkün. Fakat HDP’lilerin Meclis açılışında İstiklal Marşı konusundaki tavırlarını anlamak mümkün değildir, “Türkiyelileşme” söylemiyle hiçbir şekilde bağdaştırılamaz. İSTİKLAL MARŞI Sayın Demirtaş, İstiklal Marşı’nda geçen “kahraman ırkım” terimine takmış. Mehmet Âkif mi ırkçıydı?! Bu kavram ifadeyi aruz veznine uyarlamak için söylenmiştir. Kaldı ki İstiklal Marşımızın yazıldığı 1921 yılında “ırk” kelimesi bugünkü “ırkçı, ayrımcı” anlamında bir kavram değildi; 1930’lar Avrupası’nda Nazizmin yükselişi kelimeye bugünkü “ırkçılık, ayrımcılık” anlamını yüklemiştir. Hatta 1930’larda bizde Nurullah Ataç gibi ultra-Batıcılar İstiklal Marşımızı “ümmetçi” diye suçlamış, değiştirilmesini istemişlerdi! Bugün İstiklal Marşı’nı “ırkçı” diye suçlamak mantıkla, sağduyu ile izah edilemez. HDP içinde “Türkiyelileşmek” fikrini benimseyenler İstiklal Marşı’na bile ortak değer olarak bakmazsa, o vakit “Türkiyelileşmek” ne demektir?! HDP Gaziantep Milletvekili dostum Celal Doğan, şu görüşüme katılacaktır sanırım: HDP ayrılıkçı bir parti değil, “Türkiyeli” bir parti olduğuna kamuoyunu inandırmada daha çok gayret etmelidir. Çözümler öyle bir güven ortamında daha kolay va sağlıklı olur. Müslümanlık Nerde Bizden Geçmiş İnsanlık bile şiirinde ırk kullanımı Nevruz'a şiirinde ırk kavramı Güncel Türkçesi Irkçılık - İslam Ansiklopedisi IRKÇILIK Sosyal grupların kalıtımla geçen bedenîözellikler sebebiyle farklılaştığını ve bu farklılıkların onlar arasındaki statü ve ilişkinin belirleyicisi ^ olması gerektiğini iddia eden akım. ^ Irk (¿¿»if) kelimesi Arapça'da "kök, bitkinin gövdesi, yaprağın sapı, damar, asıl, irsî özellik, nesep, menşe, ata" gibi anlamlara gelir {Lisânü'l-'Arab, "carlç" md.; Tâcü'l-'arûs, ""ark" md.). İbn Manzûr'un naklettiği bir beyit eski Araplar'da ırk kelimesinin "soy üstünlüğü ve asalet" anlamında kullanılabildiğini göstermektedir. İslâmî dönemde buna yakın bir anlamda. fakat çoğunlukla reddedici bir yaklaşımla yine bir Câhiliye dönemi kavramı olan asabiyetkullanılmaktaydı. Ancak bu kelime, çağdaş bir kavram olan ırkçılığın anlam genişliğinden uzak olup genellikle kabilecilik çerçevesinde bir içerik taşıyordu. Zamanla bilhassa İranlılar'ın müslüman olmaya başlamasıyla birlikte kısmen ırk ayırımını ve buna dayalı çekişmeleri de ifade eden şuûbiyye kelimesi kullanılmaya başlandı. Günümüz Türkçe'sinde aralarında kan bağı bulunan, aynı soydan gelen büyük insan toplulukları ırk kelimesiyle ifade edilmekle beraber aynı anlamda veya daha az içerikte olmak üzere nesil, nesep, zürriyet, soy, sülâle gibi başka kelimeler de bulunmaktadır. Sosyal grupların kalıtımla geçen bazı özellikleri sebebiyle farklılaştığını, bu farklılıkların onlar arasında statü ve değer farklarına da yol açtığını ileri süren akımlara ise ırkçılık denmektedir. Modern Arapça'da ırk kelimesi genellikle yukarıdaki sözlük anlamıyla sınırlı kalırken şa'b, nesil, ümmet, cîl, cins, kavim gibi kelimeler kısmen belli bir insan soyunu veya zümresini ifade etmekte, Türkçe'deki ırk karşılığında genellikle unsur, ırkçılık karşılığında ise unsûriyye kullanılmaktadır. Zaman zaman unsur-unsûriyye yerine cins- cinsiyye, kavim-kavmiy- ye kelimelerinin kullanıldığı da görülmekle birlikte özellikle kavmiyyenin (kavmiyet) Türkçe'deki milliyetçilik karşılığında kullanımı daha yaygındır. Irk kelimesinin karşılığı olarak Batı dillerinde Latince asıllı race, rasse, ırkçılık teriminin karşılığında iseracisme. racial-isme, racism veya rassismus gibi kelimeler kullanılmaktadır. Bat dillerinde bu terimler ırkın, insanın özelliklerinin ve kapasitesinin temel belirleyicisi olduğu ve ırkî özelliklerin, bir ırkın diğerine üstünlüğünü doğurduğu inancını ifade etmektedir (Webster's Ninth Mew Collegiate Dictionary, s. 969). Modern disiplinlerde ırk kavramı başlıca şu anlamları içermektedir: 1. İnsan türünün alt sınıfları (beyaz, siyah, sarı ırk gibi). 2. Etnik grup (Cermen ırkı gibi). 3. Belli bir sosyokültürel grup. Bu son tanımlama nesnel ölçülere dayanmaz. Meselâ Kuzey Amerikalılar'a göre siyah ırk mensupları Brezilya'da beyaz olarak tanımlanmaktadır (Cashmore, s. 237-239). Modern Batı'da ırkçı teoriler de üç farklı iddia sebebiyle birbirinden ayrılmaktadır. Bir iddiaya göre insan türü biyolojik olarak farklı ''' gruplardan oluşmaktadır: irsiyet, tevarüs edilmiş yetenek ve eğilimlerin açıklanmasını mümkün kılan bir ' faktördür. İkinci görüşte grup özelliklerinin kanla geçtiği, ileri sürülürken son görüş ırkçılığın teoris- yenlerince ortaya atılmış olup bazı insan - gruplarının diğerlerinden fizikî, zihnî ve i mânevî açıdan üstün olduğunu iddia eder (The Encyclopedia of Philosophy, VII, 58-, 59). Yahudilik'teki bu ayırımcı anlayışın temeli Hz. Nûh'un oğullarına kadar götürülür. Tevrat'a göre ırklar tûfandan sonra Nûh'un Sâm. Hâm ve Yâfes adlı üç oğlun- :|3 dan türemiştir (Tekvîn, 5/32; 9/18; 10/32).; Hâm babasına karşı bir saygısızlığından M dolayı onun lânetine uğradığı için soyun- | dan gelenler de Sâm ile Yâfes'in nesline köle olmaya mahkûm edilmiş (Tekvîn, 9/ j 19-27), böylece ırklar arasında kalıtımla ' geçen derece farkları ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu derecelenmede en üstün, hatta tek üstün yer Sâm'ın soyundan geldiğine inanı-lan yahudilere tahsis edilmiştir. Buna göre, "Rab yer üzerinde olan bütün Kavimlerden üstün olarak kendisine has bir ka- vihri olmak üzere" İsrailoğullârı'nı seçmiş fîfesniye, 14/12). bu suretle onlar "Allah'ınkavrhi" olmuşlardır (Levililer, 26/12; Çıkış, 19/5-6). Tevrat'ta buna dair şöyle denilmektedir: "Ve onlardan nefret ettim. Fakat size dedim: Siz onların topraklarını miras alacaksınız... Ve bana mukaddes olacaksınız..." (Levililer,20/24-26). "İşte şimdi bildim ki bütün dünyada Allah yoktur, ancak İsrail'de vardır" (II. Krallar. 5/ 20): Kitâb-ı Mukaddes'te Yahudilerin üstünlüğünü ifade eden daha birçok açıklama yer alır (meselâ bk. Tesniye, 23/20; Mezmurlar. 67/6; II. Samuel, 22/44-48). Tevrat'a göre yahudiler bu üstünlükleri dolayısıyla diğer milletleri idare etme hakkına sahiptir. "Bütün göklerin altında olan kavimler üzerine bugün senin dehşetini ve korkunu koymaya çalışacağım, onlar senin haberini işitecekler ve senin yüzünden titreyip kıvranacaklar" (Tesniye, 2/25). Yahudiliğin ırka bağlı din anlayışını Hıristiyanlık onaylamamıştır. Ancak Avrupalı hıristiyan milletler gerek sömürgecilik dönemlerinde hâkimiyetleri altına aldıkları Asya ve Afrika ülkelerinde gerekse modern çağda Avrupa'daki yahudilere karşı ırkçı bir tavır sergilemişlerdir. Esasen modern anlamda ırkçı düşünce ve uygulamalar ilk olarak hıristiyan toplumlarda ortaya çıkmış olup günümüzde Batı'- da hâlâ farklı ırkların kiliselerinin de ayrı olduğu gözlenmektedir. Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde siyahların ve Uzakdoğuluların kiliselerinin ayrı olması bunun örneğidir. Câhiliye döneminde modern anlamda- kine benzer bir ırkçılık düşüncesi ve bunu ifade eden kavramlar bulunmamakla birlikte genellikle asabiyet kelimesiyle ifade edilen güçlü bir kabilecilik ruhu hâkimdi. Bu dönemde aralarında baba tarafından kan bağı bulunan topluluğa "asabe", bu topluluğun bütün fertlerini birbirine bağlayan topluluk arasındaki dayanışma duygusuna da "asabiyet" denilmekteydi. Câhiliye toplumunda bu duygunun kabile üyelerinin savunulmasına imkân sağlaması yanında kabileler arasında asalet çekişmelerine, zulüm ve haksızlıklara, savaşlara yol açtığı bilinmektedir (bk. ASABİYET; CÂHİLİYE). İslâm dini insanların farklı ırklardan geldiğini kabul etmekle beraber bunun onlar arasındaki ilişkilerde belirleyici rol oynamasını reddeder. Bu bakış açısı teorik alana hâkim olduğu gibi ondan hareketle gerçekleşen sosyal ve hukukî düzenlemelere de yansımıştır. Teorik ve felsefî olarak İslâm'ın insan kavramında ırka dayalı bir üstünlük kabul edilmezken fıkıhta insanlar arası ilişkiler bağlamında da ırkın belirleyici bir yeri yoktur. Muhtelif ırkların varlığı Allah'ın kudret ve ilminin bir işareti olarak yorumlanmış olup bu yorum. ırklar arasında kurulması öngörülen barışçı ve eşitlikçi düzenin inanca dayalı ahlâkî temelini oluşturur. Kur'ân-ı Ke- rîm'deki prensipler Hz. Peygamber'in ve onun ashabının hayatında somut ifadesini bulmuştur. Daha sonraki devirlerde de felsefe, fıkıh, tasavvuf ve ahlâk alanlarında eser veren âlimler tarafından ırkçılık sürekli olarak reddedilmiştir. Bu açıdan İslâm dini kendinden önceki bazı din ve kültürlerde bulunan ırkçı veya kast sistemine dayalı anlayışlarla mukayese edildiğinde inkılâpçı bir tutum sergilemiştir. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in mesajı evrenseldir: Kur'an, ırk ayırımı gözetmeksizin yeryüzünde "halife" olarak yaratıldığını bildirdiği her insanı dünya ve âhiret saadetine çağırır. Dil ve renk ayrılığı ile sosyal farklılaşma bir problem değil Allah'ın rahmetinin eseri olan bir nimet ve O'nun ilim ve kudretini ortaya koyan bir alâmettir (lbrâhîm 14/ 4; er-Rûm 30/22; el-Hucurât 49/13). Özellikle Hucurât sûresinin 13. âyetinde bütün insanlara hitap edilerek onların arasındaki tabii farklılaşmanın ilâhî bir fiil olduğu belirtilmekte ve bu fiilin hikmeti göz önüne serilmektedir. Tabii farkların karşılıklı tanışmaya ve oradan hareketle Allah'ı tanımaya vesile olması amaçlanmıştır. Tabii ferdî ve sosyal farklılaşmanın getirdiği özellikler birer üstünlük kaynağı olarak görülemez. Üstünlük iradî olmayan tabii özelliklerde değil iradî olan dinî ve ahlâkî duyarlıkla (takvâ) bunun ürünü olan güzel fiillerde aranmalıdır. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm, yeryüzünde haksız olarak üstünlük taslayanların veya diğer insanlar üzerinde hâkimiyet kurmak isteyenlerin Allah tarafından şiddetli bir şekilde cezalandırılacağını haber verir. Buna dair âyetler (el- Kasas 28/83-84) insanların ancak kendi fiillerinin karşılığını elde edebileceklerini göstermektedir. Allah ırk ve benzeri özelliklere bakmaksızın insanları inanç ve davranışlarının değerine göre eşit bir şekilde mükâfatlandıracak veya cezalandıracaktır (el-Kehf 18/30). Bir insana karşı bizzat onun kendi fiiline dayanmayan bir özellikten dolayı olumsuz bir tutum içine girmek bir iftira ve apaçık günahtır (el-Ahzâb 33/58). Câhiliye döneminde Mekke aristokratları sosyal hayatta sahip oldukları yüksek statünün dinî alanda da korunmasını istiyor, ancak bu şartla İslâm dinini benimseyeceklerini, aksi takdirde Habbâb b. Eret, Bilâl ve Ammâr b. Yâsir gibi aşağı sınıftan gördükleri kimselerle aynı mekânda bulunmayı kabul edemeyeceklerini söylüyorlardı. Fakat Kur'an, mâneVî ve ahlâkî değer ölçülerine vurgu yapan ifadelerle böyle bir dinî kast sistemini reddetmiş ve eşitliği temel prensip olarak ilân etmiştir (el-Kehf 18/28). Atalar fetişizmi bir yandan hür düşünceyi ve doğru tercihler yapmayı engellerken öte yandan haksızlıklara, adaletsizliklere, hatta hak dinden sapmaya bile götürdüğü için Kur'ân- ı Kerîm'de birçok âyette yasaklanmış, böylece insana hür düşünceye dayalı seçimler yapma imkânı getirilmiş, insanın atalannın ve ırkının körü körüne takipçisi olmasının önüne geçilmesi istenmiştir (el- A'râf 7/28, 70; Yûnus 10/75-78; Hûd 11/ 61-63,84-88; en- Nahl 16/35; Sebe' 34/ 43; ez-Zuhruf 43/22- 25). Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in ortaya koyduğu ilkeler bakımından insanlar arasında renk, cinsiyet ve coğrafya farklılığı gibi fiziksel sebeplere bağlı bir değer hiyerarşisinden söz edilemez; sadece takvâya bağlı olarak ruhlar arasında derece farkı olabilir. Ancak bu türden bir fazilet de sosyoekonomik ilişkilerde üstünlük getirmez: takvâ- nın mükâfatı âhirettedir. İnsanlar arasındaki soy ve cinsiyet farklılıklarını alay konusu yapmak ve insanları aşağılamak Allah'ın onları yaratmadaki hikmetini görmemek mânasına gelir. Hucurât sûresinin 11-12. âyetleri, müslümanlar arasında her türlü bölücü ve aşağılayıcı tavrı fâ- sıklık olarak nitelemekte, bu cümleden olarak ırkçılığı da yasaklamaktadır. Buna karşılık aynı sûrede inanç ve değer birliğine dayalı kardeşliğin insanlar arasındaki ilişkinin mahiyetini belirlemesini emretmektedir. Irk farklılaşması diğer birçok kevnî âyetle birlikte yorumlanarak ele alınmalı, Allah'ı ve O'nun bu kâinatı yaratmadaki hikmetini daha iyi tanımaya vesile kılınmalıdır (el-Hucurât49/13). Renk farklılığı sadece insanlara has bir durum değildir, Allah'ın kudretinin bir işareti olarak bu tür biyolojik farklılıklar tabiatta bitkiler ve hayvanlar âleminde, hatta dağlarda bile gözlenebilir (Fâtır 35/27 -28; ayrıca bk. en-Nahl 16/13 , 69; ez-Zümer 39/ 21 ). Esasen insanların hepsi Âdem'in çocuklarıdır, kâfirlerin şahısları değil inançları ve tutumları red ve tahkir edilir. Nitekim onlar bu inanç ve tutumlarını bıraktıkları anda müslümanlarla aynı değeri ve onuru paylaşırlar. Müslüman bir kişinin ırkdaşları bir yana aynı inançları taşımayan aile üyeleriyle bile dostluk ilişkisi ortadan kalkar (et-Tevbe 9/23). Kur'ân-ı Kerîm, Araplar arasında son derece önem verilen nesep ilişkilerini ve soy üstünlüğü anlayışını tamamen dışlayarak "sıla-i rahim" (akrabalık bağını sürdürme) bağlamında ve ahlâk kuralları çerçevesinde ödev, hak ve sorumluluklar açısından düzenlemiştir. İslâm'ın önerdiği bu yeni anlayışta akrabalığın devam ettirilmesine yapılan vurgu soyun üstünlüğünden dolayı değil toplum düzeni ve yardımlaşma açısındandır. Kur'ân- ı Kerîm bu bakımdan sıla-ı rahmi teşvik etmiş, soyları ile bağlantıyı koparanları yermiştir, ancak soy ile övünmeyi de yasaklamıştır. Nihaî noktada sadakat soya değil İslâm'adır. Câhiliye dönemindeki ırk, nesep ve kabile bağları bu yeni bakış açısından mahiyet değiştirmiştir. Sosyal yapıdaki bu köklü değişimin önemli bir göstergesi de sahâbîler arasında muharebelerde müşrik akrabalarına karşı savaşanların bulunmasıdır (Kare. s. 48-49,66). Bu nevi tarihî hadiseler. Câhiliye dönemi Arap sosyal yapılanmasına tamamen hâkim olan kavim, kabile, aile gibi tabii ve irsî özelliklere dayalı sosyal kimliklerin bir kenara bırakılıp akîdeye dayalı bir kimliğin sosyal ilişkilerde temel belirleyici haline geldiğini göstermesi bakımından önemlidir. Bu olaylar ayrıca Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'in ırkçılığı yasaklayan hükümlerinin teorik planda birer temenni olarak kalmayıp inananların hayatında gerçeklik kazandığını göstermektedir. Hadislerde de genellikle asabiyet olarak ad/andınian ırkçılık yasaklanmıştır. Hadis literatüründe asabiyet ırkçılığı da içine alan geniş bir kavram olup kısaca "İslâm dışı bir gaye etrafında gruplaşma" mânasına gelir. Hz. Peygamber, insanlık ailesinin ayırımsız olarak beyazıyla siyahıyla hepsine gönderilmiş tek mürşididir (Müsned, 1,250,301; Dârlmî, "Siyer", 67; Müslim, "Mesâcid", 3). Aynı şekilde Resûlul- lah Vedâ hutbesinde. "Ne Arap'ın Arap olmayana ne de Arap olmayanın Arap olana üstünlüğü vardır" (Müsned, VI, 411) derken de o zamana kadarki bütün ırkî üstünlük iddialarını temelinden yıkmayı hedeflemiştir. Irkçılığın önemli bir tezahürü veya sonucu da kızgınlık, nefret ve haksızlıkta yardımlaşma olduğu için Hz. Peygamber şöyle buyurmuştur: "Kim ırkçılığa (asabiyet) çağırarak yahut ırkçılıktan dolayı başkasına kızarak gayesi belirsiz bir topluluğun bayrağı altına girerse onun ölümü Câ- hiliye'deki ölüm gibidir" (Müslim."İmâre", 57; Nesâî. "Tahrîm", 28; İbn Mâce, "Fiten", 7). "Asabiyet bir kişinin kavminin haksız davranışına arka çıkmasıdır" (Müsned, IV, 107.160; Ebü Dâvûd,"Edeb", 112). İrkçılıkla ilgili hadislerin en anlamlılarından biri de Resûlullah'ın Vedâ hutbesindeki şu ifadeleridir: "Ey insanlar! Sizin rabbi- niz birdir. Babanız da birdir... Haberiniz olsun ki takvâ dışında hiçbir Arap'ın Arap olmayana, hiçbir Arap olmayanın da bir Arap'a, hiçbir siyahînin beyaza, hiçbir beyazın da siyaha temel bir üstünlüğü Fıkıhta hukukun karşı amaçlarından' biri nesli Şüphesiz olduğu için huzurda en yoktur. korumak ki ilâhî bir insanın, kendi soyundan başka bir olanınızdır..." değerliniz en müttaki soya kendisi veya birVI, başkası tarafından ırkçılığın (Müsned, 411). Resûl-i Ekrem nisbet edilmesinin haram olduğu da bildirilmiş bir topluluğu zayıflatıp sonunda dış olup bu tür hükümler. ırkçılığa karşı saldırılara açık hale getireceği konusunda olmanın* kendi soyunu Soya dayanarak da uyarıda bulunmuştur. inkâr anlamı taşımadığını böbürlenmeyi göstermesi açıkça yasaklayan, ırk bakımından önemlidir. Diğerkışkırtarakbir müslümanlar ayırımcılığını taraftan insanın soyu ile alâkası bölücülük yapanları birliğine arasında hiçbir zaman inanç şiddetle baskın gelemez ve inanç farklılığının miras kınayan hadisler de vardır (Ebü Nuaym, I. ve II, 367; SüyÛtî. 1,8-12; Hatipoğlu, XXIII! 9; evlenme gibi bazı konularda kısıtlayıcı hükümler 135). 1978|, s. doğurmasını önleyemez. Evlilikte ve hadislerin ortaya koyduğu bu Âyet denklik konusunda bazı fıkıh âlimlerinin kabileler veya ırklar arasında açık tavır ahlata* bir tavır olmanın fark gözeten bir sonuçlar da doğurmuştur. yanında hukukî tavır sergilemelerinin de dinî bir temeliinsanların temel haklan ve İslâm fıkhında olmayıp tarihî ve sosyal telakkilerden kaynaklanmıştır. sorumlulukları belirlenirken muayyen bir ırka mensubiyet bir ırkçı bir zihniyetin İslâm öncesinde istisna teşkil etmez. hâ-' kim olursa olsun hukuk karşısında Irkı ne olduğu Câhiliye toplumundan bu telakkiyi bir anda tamamen silmek bütün müslümanlar eşittir. Fıkhın amacı mümkün olmamıştır. Ashap arasında olan, insanlarla ilgili leh ve aleyhte zenci ve beyazların ilişkisindeki değişim, hususlar yani hak ve sorumluluklar bu açıdan İslâm farklılığına İslâm sonrası belirlenirken ırk öncesi ve en küçük bir dönemlere rol tanınmamıştır. İlke mukayeseli bakarak olarak yönetici bir şekilde incelendiğinde bu ona itaat etmek Habeşli bir köle bile olsa zihnî ve sosyal değişim süreci ve bu süreçte karşılaşılan gerekir (Müsned, IV, 126,127; problemler açıkça görülür. Çünkü Araplar Dârimî. "Mukaddime", 16; İbn neseplerine son derece "Ci- hâd", 39; bk. Mâce, "Mukaddime", 6, düşkün insanlardı ve Teymiyye, Minhâcü's- şünne, IV, 92). İbn bu durum kabileler arasında bir övünç kaynağı idi. Kendi ırkıyla övünmek Halifeliğin Kureyş'e ait olduğunu ifade İranlılar'" hadisi da devardı. Resûlullah'ın eden da bu bağlamda İran asıllı sahâbîler! bu konuda eğittiği değerlendirmek gerektiği, aksi halde görülmektedir (Ebü Dâvûd, "Edeb", 112). Kureyşliler'i yönetici sınıf gibi görmenin açıkça İslâm prensiplerine ters düşeceği de Muk XXIII Öme sahâ birin yerin söyle köle has unsu enge göst nam imam Suhe çeki gele imam seçil (Hat İslâm oldu tâbi 126 Irkçılığa karşı mücadelenin Hulefâ-yi Râşidîn döneminde de sürdürülmesine rağmen eski aristokratların yeni eşitlikçi düzenden zaman zaman şikâyet ettikleri görülmüştür (bazı örnekler için bk. Bu- hârî. et-Târîiju'l-kebîr, II. 104-105; Abdul- lah Mübârek,s. 1000; Hâkim. Müsted- rek/UU 282 Ibnü'l-Esîr, 11,480; Hatipoğ- lu, XXIII11978|, s. 152-153). Müslümanlar arasındaki eşitlik anlayışının ilişki kurdukları ırkçı toplumlarca da yadırgandığı olmuştur. Meselâ Mısır'ı müslümanlara karşı savunmaya çalışan Mukavkıs'a gönderilen iheyetin başında esmer tenli Ubâde b: Sâmit'in bulunması onu rahatsız etmiş: bu rahatsızlığını açıklaması üzerine heyettekiler Ubâde'nin içlerinde en üstün ve en akıllı kişi olduğunu, bu sebeple onun liderliğine razı olduklarını, her konuda onun görüşüne saygı duyup itaat edeceklerini bildirmişlerdir (Lewis, Race and Color In Islam, s. 10). Emevîler ve Abbâsîler döneminde İranlılar, Berberîler ve Türkler gibi Arap olmayan kavimlerin İslâm'a girmesiyle İslâm dünyasında ırkçılığı hatırlatan bazı prob- lemler gündeme gelmiş, bu dönemde "mevâlî* olarak adlandırılan gayri Arap unsurlara karşı Araplar'ın üstün olduğunu iddia edenler çıkmıştır. Bunlar Peygamberin Arap, Kur'an'ın da Arapça olması gibi hususları kullanmışlardır. Öte yandan bu tür üstünlük iddialarına tepki olarak başta İran asıllılar olmak üzere Arap dışı unsurlar arasında ırkçılığı hatırlatan bir hareket başlamıştır. "Şuûbiyye" denilen bu hareketin amacı Arap olmayanların Araplar'dan daha üstün olduğunu ispatlamaktı. Başlangıçta bir tepki hareketi olarak ortaya çıkan ve eşitliği savunan bu yöneliş, sonradan yavaş yavaş Arap- lar'a karşı mutaassıp davranarak Arap soyunun düşmanı olan, onu dünya kavimlerinin en âdisi sayan ve Arap olmayan kavimleri Araplar'a üstün tutan bir fırka haline gelmiştir. Böylece şuûbiyyenin esası ırkçılığa dayanmakta olup (Câhlz, II, 20; Kılıçlı, s. 53) bu ideolojinin lehinde ve aleyhinde olanlar tarafından zengin bir literatür ortaya konmuştur (bk. ŞUÛBİYYE). Gerek İslâm vahyinde gerekse onun içtimaî ve siyasî uygulamalar planındaki tarihî yorumunda ırkçılık hiçbir zaman önemli bir problem oluşturmamakla birlikte müslüman toplulukların edebiyatında genelde ırk, özelde renk ayırımının yapıldığı izlenimini veren bazı beyanlar bulunmaktadır. Bu edebiyat içinde erdeme sarılan siyahî kölelerin beyaz tenli kılınarak ödüllendirilişini konu edinen masallara, bazı kavimlerin aklî ilimler konusunda yaratılıştan yeteneksiz olduğunu, hatta bazı iklimlerde yaşayan b; kavimlerin köle tabiatlı yaratıldığını iddia eden metinlere rastlanmakta, mevâlîye reva görülen çok aşağılayıcı Arap tavrına dair edebî örneklerle karşılaşılmaktadır (Lewis. Race and Slavery in the Middle East, s. 19.36- 37, 55). Kısmen İslâm öncesi felsefelerden İhvân-ı Safâ ve İbn Sînâ gibi bazı filozofların eserlerine de yansıyan (meselâ bk. er-ResA'il, I. 302- 305; eş-Şif&\ 1,447), fakat İslâm diniyle ilgisi bulunmayan ve sosyokültürel şartlanmışlığın eseri olan bu ârızî ön yargılar, zaman içinde çeşitli kavimlerin İslâm medeniyetine yaptığı katkılar müşahede edildikçe kendiliğinden yok olmuştur. Selçuklu-Osmanlı geleneğinde de ırkçı temayüllere rastlanmamaktadır. Özellikle Osmanlı millet sistemi farklı din ve kavimlerden oluşan çok dinli, çok kavimli ve çok kültürlü bir sosyal dokuya sahipti ve bu sistem temellerini evrensel ölçekte yorumlanmış bir din anlayışında bulmaktaydı. Bu sebeple ırk faktörü hiçbir şekilde bu sistemin işleyişinde bir imtiyaz ölçüsü olarak görülmemiştir. Nitekim millet sistemi içinde yer alan farklı etnik gruplar ve kavimler, bu sistemin öngördüğü kamu düzeni çerçevesinde kendi din ve inançlarını açıkça ifade edebiliyor, tam bir kültürel özerklik içinde yaşayabiliyorlardı. Zimmîler hakkındaki farklı hükümler ve bazı uygulamalar ise kesinlikle ırk temeline dayanmayıp din ve inanç hürriyetinin korunması ve inanç farklılığının siyasî, idarî ve hukukî alanlara yansımasıyla ilgilidir. Sonuç olarak ilk fütuhat döneminin ardından gözlenen Arap- Acem, Arap-mevâlî ayırımının: siyahiler, Berberîler. Hintliler, Türkler gibi bazı etnik gruplara yönelik ön yargıların dinde yerinin bulunmadığı, başarı, üstünlük ve iktidarın ırk ve renk faktörüne dayanmadığı kısa sürede anlaşılmıştır. Kur'an ve Sünnet'te ırkçı temayüllere karşı kesin bir tavır takınılmasına bağlı olarak İslâm âlimlerinin ırkçı eğilimlerle mücadelesi her devirde hâkim bir çizgi oluşturmuştur. Buna dair eserler arasında Ebü'l-Fe- rec İbnü'l-Cevzî'nin Tenvîrü'l- ğabeş fî fazli's-Sûdân Celâleddin es- Süyûtî'nin Refu şe'ni'l- Hubşân, Mu- hammed Nu'mân b. Muhammed b. Ar- râk'ın Kitâbü Kenzi'z- Zinâdi'l-vâri fî zikri ebnâ'i's-serârî,Ebü'l-MeânîAlâed- din Muhammed b. Abdülbâki el-Buhârî el-Mekkî'nin et- Tırûzü'l-menküş fî me- hâsini'l-Hubûş, Ali b. Abdürraüf el-Ha- beşînin Refıı'l- ğubûş fî iezâ'ili'l-Hu- bûş, Câhiz'in Fahrü's-Sûdân cale'l-bî- zân ve Fezâ'ilü'l-Etrâk adlı eserleri zikredilebilir. ve'l-Habeş, Hadis literatürüne de giren bu telakkinin savunucuları, "Onun (Nûh'un) zürriye- tini, evet onları yeryüzünde bâki kıldık" (es-Sâffât 37/77) meâlindeki âyetin bu telakkiyi desteklediğini ileri sürerlerse de Hûd sûresinin 40. âyetinde Hz. Nuh'a sayısı az olmakla birlikte başka insanların da iman ettiği bildirilmektedir. Buna göre Sâffât sûresinin 77. âyetindeki "zürriyet" ile Nuh'a iman etmiş olanların kastedildiği anlaşılmaktadır'. ' Bütün ırkların Hz. Nûh'un üç oğlundan geldiğine dair hikâye bazı hadis, tefsir ve tarih kitaplarına girmiştir.'Ancak birtakım İslâm âlimleri ''' hadis olarak aktarılan hikâyelerin râvilerinin güvenilirliklerini sorgulamışlar ve bu rivayetlerin Tevrat'tan geldiğini ortaya koymaya çalışmışlar, özellikle ırk farklılaşmalarının iklimden kaynaklandığını düşünen ekole mensup olan İbn Haldûn gibi âlimler açıkça bu rivayetlerin asılsız olduğunu belirtmişlerdir. Irkların kaynağının coğrafî şartlar olduğu şeklindeki ikinci temel iddia dünyayı yedi iklime ayıran klasik Yunan coğrafyasına dayanır. Bu coğrafya anlayışı ile dönemin dört unsura dayalı tıp anlayışı birleştirilerek ırkların kaynağı izah edilmeye 4 IRKÇILIK çalışılmış, yine Grek düşüncesine hâkim olan her şeyin ortasının (itidal) en iyisi olduğu ölçütü de kullanılarak orta iklimde yer alan ırkların zihinsel üstünlüğü iddia edilmiştir. Bu anlayış Aristo gibi Yunan filozoflarının siyaset ve sosyal teorilerini de etkilemiş. Yunan felsefesinin İslâm dünyasına girmesiyle İslâm filozofları tarafından da ilgi görmüştür, «indîden başlamak üzere Fârâbî, İhvân-ı Safâ, İbn Sînâ, İbn Rüşd gibi filozofların, İdrîsî gibi coğrafyacıların. Sâid el-Endelüsî ve İbn Hal- dûn gibi tarihçilerin görüşlerini etkilemiştir. Mutedil iklim dışında yaşayan Türkler ve siyahların medeniyete kabiliyeti olmadığı bu teoriye dayanılarak ileri sürülmüştür. İbn Haldun da meşhur coğrafyacı İdrî- sî'nin verdiği bilgilere dayanarak dünyanın yedi "iklim" (bölge) olduğunu var sayar ve ırk farklılaşmasının kaynağı hakkındaki kuramını bu var sayım üzerine inşa eder (Mukaddime, 337-397). İbn Haldûn'un ırk farklılaşması hakkındaki görüşlerinin anlaşılabilmesi için antik Yunan'dan devralınan ve Ortaçağ boyunca müslüman- lar arasında yaygın olarak kullanılan tıp, biyoloji, astronomi ve coğrafya anlayışının da göz önünde bulundurulması gerekir. İrk kavramının karşılığı olarak ümmet, nevi, eli kelimelerini kullanan İbn Haldûn'un "hukemâ'ya nisbet ederek verdiği bilgilere göre dördüncü iklim kuşağı en üstün ırkın yaşadığı ve medeniyete en uygun insanların ortaya çıktığı bölgedir (a.g.e., I, 387). Dördüncüden sonra onun iki tarafındaki üçüncü ve beşinci iklimler gelir. Kısaca en mutedil iklim olan dördüncü iklimden uzaklaştıkça insanların medeniyete olan kabiliyeti zayıflar, dolayısıyla ırkın üstünlük derecesi de azalır. Mutedil iklim kuşaklarında yaşayanlar beden, renk. ahlâk ve din bakımından en mükemmel toplulukları oluşturur. Hatta peygamberler bile genellikle bu bölgeden yetişir. Buna karşılık itidalli iklim kuşağından en uzakta olan güney ve kuzey iklimlerine peygamber gönderildiğine dair hiçbir bilgi yoktur. İbn Haldun ırkların kaynağının nesep olduğunu iddia edenleri eleştirirken şöyle der: "Varlıkların tabiatları hakkında hiçbir bilgi sahibi olmayan bazı nesep âlimleri vehmettiler ki siyahlar Nûh'un oğlu Hâm'ın çocuklarıdır: babasının onun neslinin köle olması için yaptığı bedduanın eserinin ortaya çıkması sonucu siyah renk ile diğer insanlardan ayrıldılar. Onlar bu konuda hikâyecilerin hurafelerinden hikâyeler de naklederler. Nûh'un, oğlu Hâm'a bedduası Tevrat'ta yer almakta, ancak orada siyah renkten bahsedilmemektedir: Nûh sadece Hâm'ın çocukları kardeşlerinin (Sâm ve Yâfes'in) kölesi olsun diye beddua etmiştir" (a.g.e., I. 389). Sâid el-Endelüsî de ırkları medeniyete yatkınlıkları bakımından tabakalara ayırmıştır. Ona göre coğrafyaya bağlı olarak iklim bir ırkın medeniyete ne derece kabiliyetli olacağını belirler. Bu yönden insanlık yedi ana ırka ayrılır: 1. İranlılar, 2. Keldânîler, 3. Yunan, Fransız, Slav ve Romalılar, 4. Kıptîler'le onlara yakın olan bazı zenciler. Habeşistanlılar ve Berberîler. S. Türkler. 6. Hintliler. 7. Çinliler. Endelüsî bu ırkları ilme değer verenler ve vermeyenler diye ikiye ayırarak ilme değer veren ırkları Hintliler. İranlılar, Keldânîler, İbrânîler. Yunanlılar, Romalılar, Mısırlılar ve Araplar şeklinde sıralamakta; geride kalan ırkların hiçbirinin ilme önem vermediğini ileri sürmektedir (Tabak&tü'l- ümem,s. 10- 11) . Bu düşünceler klasik Yunan coğrafya, tıp ve felsefesinin bir ürünüdür. Ayrıca nesebe dayalı teori gibi Sâid el-Endelüsînin yedi iklim teorisinin sonunda insanları medeniyet ve bilime yatkınlık açısından tabakalara ayırmasının da Kur'ân-ı Kerîm ve hadislerin yukarıda ortaya konan temel bakışına ters düştüğü açıktır. Batı dünyasında ırkçılık, modern çağın en önemli olguları arasında yer alan sömürgecilik ve onunla bağlantılı kapitalist sistemin oluştuğu şartlar altında sömürgeciliğe meşruiyet tanıyan bir ideoloji olarak ortaya çıkmıştır. Tarih boyunca Batı kolonyalizmi ve kapitalizminin gelişme aşamalarına bağlı olarak ırkçılık da farklı tezahürlerde gelişmiştir, ilk aşamada Amerika ve Karayipler'in yerli sakinleri olan Kızılderililer sömürgecilerin apaçık talan ve soykırımına mâruz kaldılar; ırkçı teoriler de bu dönemde ortaya çıkmaya başladı. Sömürgeciler, buralarda yaptıkları baskı ve zulümleri izah için ırkçılığı bir araç gibi kullandılar. Nitekim ilk olarak 1550 yılında İspanyol ilâhiyatçı Gaines de Sepulveda Kızılderililer'in aşağılık bir ırk olduğunu ve bunların beyazlara hizmet etmek üzere yaratıldıklarını ileri sürdü. Bu teori Amerika'da uzun yıllar propaganda edilmiştir. XVII.-yüzyılın ilk yarısında beyaz işçilerle siyah köleler iş yerlerinde yanyana çalışıyorlardı. Ancak siyah köleler beyazlara göre hem ucuzdu hem de her türlü şartlarda çalışmaya razı olduklarından bu dönemde iş gücü olarak sadece siyah köleler kullanılmaya baş-; landı. Amerika ve Karay adlan hiçbir başla değiş politi işlevi Frans sömü kaldır değiş siyah ırk m oluştu kültü de k uyum biçim ortay Aydın ve B filozo halind Arthu sur l' Paris aklı v ortay artist sürdü insan Stewa neunz adlı sergil üstün Birleş atılan ekono gelişt olara sürdü gelec konum arzed Grant (New Stodd White kitab doğum çeker kaybe 128 5 ği.endişesini dile getirdiler (The Encyclopedia of Philosophy, VII, 60). XX. yüzyıl Batı'da ilk defa tek bir dünya sistemi iddiasının ortaya çıktığı dönemdir. Batı dünyasının gelenekleşmiş olan ırkçılık zihniyetinin bu yüzyılda faşist politikalarla birleşmesinden sonra bazı milletler kendi ırkının üstünlüğünden ve dünya insanlarını kendisinin kurtaracağından söz etmeye başladılar. Almanlar'ın işgal ettikleri her yerde yahudileri soykırımına mâruz bırakmaları bu düşünceden kaynaklanmıştır. Ancak Avrupa'da yahu- di düşmanlığı ile pratiğe yansıyan anti- .SĞitıİtizm (Sâmî ırkına düşmanlık) olgusu. Cermen ırkının üstünlüğünü ileri süren Adolf Hitler'in yeni bir buluşu olmayıp Batı tarihinde şekillenmiş bir ırkçılık biçimidir. XX. yüzyılda Avrupa kıtası dışında ırkçılığın en yoğun yaşandığı bölgelerden biri Güney Afrika, diğeri de Amerika Birleşik Devletleri olmuştur. XVII. yüzyıldan itibaren Hindistan. Endonezya ve Malezya'dan köle olarak Güney Afrika'ya getirilen müslümanlar da bu ülkedeki ırkçı uygulamaların sıkıntısını yaşamışlardır. Şeyh Yûsuf el-Makassarî, İmam Abdullah İbn KâdîAbdüsselâm, Ahmed Efendi, Abdullah Abdurrahman ve İmam Abdullah Hâ- rûn gibi liderler.yanında daha birçok müs- lüman ferdî olarak veya Afrika Ulusal Kongresi (ANC) gibi platformlarda ırkçılığa. emperyalizme ve baskılara karşı mücadele etmişlerdir. Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde XIX. yüzyılın sonunda ve XX. yüzyılın başında ırk ayırımını öngören ilk yasalar (Jim Crow Laws) çıkarılmaya başlandı. Bu yasalara yaygın bir şiddet dalgası da eşlik ediyordu. irk ayırımına karşı yürütülen mücadelelerde siyahlar farklı kamplara ayrıldılar; siyah örgütlerin üç farklı görüş etrafında oluştuğu söylenebilir. Bunlardan siyah burjuvazinin çıkarlarını temsil eden grup (National Association for the Advancement of Coloured People [NAACP) sadece yasal bir devrim istiyor ve son derece ılımlı bir tavır sergiliyordu. Liderliğini Martin Luther King'in yaptığı, "hemen özgürlük" (freedom now) sloganıyla ortaya çıkan ikinci siyah hareketi beyazlarla entegrasyonu savunuyordu. Gandi'nin sadık bir izleyicisi olan Protestan rahibi King mücadelede şiddet kullanılmasına karşı çıkmış, barışçıl eylemlerle ırkçı uygulamaları yenmeye çalışmıştır. Üçüncü hareketi, uzlaşmaz ve sert bir çizgi takip eden Siyah Müslümanlar Hareketi (Black Muslims) temsil ediyordu. 1930 yılında Wallace D. Fard (Wallace Fard Muhammed) tarafından kurulan bu hareketin başına daha sonra Elijah Muhammed geçmiş ve hareketi II. Dünya Savaşı'ndan sonra faal bir konuma getirmiştir. Aşırı tepkici davranan ve aslî kaynaklarla tarihî uygulamalardan çok farklı bir İslâm anlayışına sahip olan Elijah Muhammed. beyazların doğuştan birer şeytan olduğuna ve kendisinin Allah tarafından bu ırkı yok etmek üzere görevlendirildiğine inanıyordu. Buna göre boş bir eşitlik ve entegrasyon için mücadele etmektense sadece siyahlardan oluşan ayrı bir dünya kurmak ve bağımsız olmak daha gerçekçiydi (Fontette. s. 109- 110). Samimiyetsizliği ve bozuk inancı bizzat kendi oğlu Wallace (Warlth) Muhammed tarafından teşhir edilinceye kadar İslâm Milleti (The Nation of İslam) örgütüne mensup müslümanlar onun gayet disiplinli ve inanmış birer izleyicisi olarak kaldılar. Siyah Müslümanlar Hareketi'ne hapiste iken katılan Malcolm X (Mâlik eş- Şahbâz) 1952 yılında hapisten çıktıktan sonra kendisini bu harekete adamış, kısa zamanda ırkçılık mücadelesinin Amerika'daki en önemli liderlerinden biri olmuştur. Malcolm X, hareketten ayrıldığı 1964yılına kadar Elijah Muhammed'in sadık bir izleyicisi idi. Mekke'ye yaptığı bir hac ziyaretinden sonra fikirlerini kökten gözden geçirmeye başladı. Hareketten ayrıldıktan sonra da bu siyah müslümanların meselelerini giderek yumuşayan bir üslûpla işlemeye devam etti. Siyah Müslümanlar Hareketi'nden ayrıldıktan sonra Harlem'de (New York) Müslüman Camii (Muslim Mosque) ve Afrikalı-Amerikalılar Birliği Derneği'ni (Afro-American Unity Organization) kuran Malcolm X, çalışmalarını 21 Şubat 1965'te öldürülünceye kadar bu kuruluşlar vasıtasıyla sürdürdü. Günümüz Amerika'sında ayırımcı yasalar ortadan kaldırılmış ve hukukî eşitlik sağlanmıştır. Ancak uygulamada hâlâ beyazlar arasında yer yer ırkçı ön yargılara rastlanmaktadır. Her ne kadar başlangıçta faşizm ile ırkçılık arasında birebir ilişki söz konusu değilse de bugün çeşitli Avrupa ülkelerinde ortaya çıkan "yeni faşizm" hareketlerinin hepsi ırkçılığı vazgeçilmez bir ilke olarak ideolojilerine katmıştır. Avrupa'da bu tür grupların üzerinde birleştikleri en önemli konu yabancı düşmanlığıdır. Eski Yugoslavya'nın dağılmasından sonra Bosna-Hersek'te ve Kosova'da müslüman Boşnaklar'la Arnavutlar'ı hedef alan etnik arındırma eyleminin de temelinde ırkçılık yatmaktadır. XIX ve XX. yüzyıllarda Avrupa'da esen milliyetçilik ve ırkçılık rüzgârları zamanla İslâm dünyasını da etkisi altına almıştır. Ümmet bilinciyle yaşayan milletler arasında genel olarak ırkçılık ve kavmiyetçiliğin ne olduğu bilinmezken Batılı devletlerin İslâm dünyasına, özellikle Osmanlılar'a yönelik politikalarında görülen değişikliklerden sonra Arnavutlar. Araplar, Türkler ve Kürtler arasında müstakbel sürtüşmelere zemin hazırlamak üzere kavmiyet ayırımına dayalı ideolojiler gündeme gelmiştir. XIX. yüzyıl Osmanlı aydınlan, dönemin Avrupacında ortaya çıkan "cins ittihadı" yani ırk birliği fikrine dayalı olan milliyetçilik akımlarını kendi toplumları için elverişli görmemişlerdir. Meselâ Nâmık Kemal birlik ve kardeşlik fikrini insanların "yumru yanaklı" veya "çatık kaşlı" bir nesilden gelmelerine dayandıran anlayışı reddetmiştir. Yine Esad Efendi "cins" (ırk) unsurunu birlik ve dayanışma sebeplerinden biri olarak kabul etmekle birlikte İslâmî anlayışta birliği sağlayacak vasıtanın İslâmiyet olduğunu savunmuştur (Türküne. s. 266-267). Kendi tabiriyle "Avrupa'da ras (race) meselesi'yle ilgili ırkçı tartışmaları yakından takip eden (Danişmend, s. 28- 29) Ali Suâvi de Avrupa'da güdülen "cinslik davası'na (ırkçılık ideolojisi) Osmanlı ülkesinde rastlanmadığına dikkat çekerek müslümanlann birliğinin tevhid ilkesine dayandığını belirtmiştir. Ali Suâvi'ye göre Osmanlı bir Türk devletidir, ancak ırkçılık davasına itibar etmeyerek her ırktan ehliyetli bulduğu kimseleri istihdam etmiştir. Ali Suâvi bazı Avrupalı yazarların Tûrkler'i "mesâî-yi zihniyyeden ârî, yalnız bir kaba kahraman gibi" değerlendiren ırkçı yaklaşımlarını şiddetle reddetmiş ve Türkler'in müslüman olduktan sonra ilim ve medeniyet alanında ortaya koydukları başarıdan örnekler vermiştir (Çelik, s. 623- 630). II. Meşrutlyet'in ilânından sonra İstanbul'da Türk Derneği, Selânik'te Genç Kalemler dergileri yayın hayatına katılarak Osmanlı Devleti'nin bütünlüğü idealini örselemeksizin Türk dili ve kültürü etrafında milliyetçi bir şuur telkin etmeye başlamıştı. 1913 yılında yayın hayatına başlayan İslâm Mecmuası'nda eski şeyhülislâm Mûsâ Kâzım Efendi İslâm dinine göre ırk ve cins iddiasında bulunmanın şiddetle yasak olduğunu, ırk ve cins davası gütmenin islâm 129 kardeşliğine zarar 6 ği.endişesini dile getirdiler (The Encyclopedia of Philosophy, VII, 60). XX. yüzyıl Batı'da ilk defa tek bir dünya sistemi iddiasının ortaya çıktığı dönemdir. Batı dünyasının gelenekleşmiş olan ırkçılık zihniyetinin bu yüzyılda faşist politikalarla birleşmesinden sonra bazı milletler kendi ırkının üstünlüğünden ve dünya insanlarını kendisinin kurtaracağından söz etmeye başladılar. Almanlar'ın işgal ettikleri her yerde yahudileri soykırımına mâruz bırakmaları bu düşünceden kaynaklanmıştır. Ancak Avrupa'da yahu- di düşmanlığı ile pratiğe yansıyan anti- .SĞitıİtizm (Sâmî ırkına düşmanlık) olgusu. Cermen ırkının üstünlüğünü ileri süren Adolf Hitler'in yeni bir buluşu olmayıp Batı tarihinde şekillenmiş bir ırkçılık biçimidir. XX. yüzyılda Avrupa kıtası dışında ırkçılığın en yoğun yaşandığı bölgelerden biri Güney Afrika, diğeri de Amerika Birleşik Devletleri olmuştur. XVII. yüzyıldan itibaren Hindistan. Endonezya ve Malezya'dan köle olarak Güney Afrika'ya getirilen müslümanlar da bu ülkedeki ırkçı uygulamaların sıkıntısını yaşamışlardır. Şeyh Yûsuf el-Makassarî, İmam Abdullah İbn KâdîAbdüsselâm, Ahmed Efendi, Abdullah Abdurrahman ve İmam Abdullah Hâ- rûn gibi liderler.yanında daha birçok müs- lüman ferdî olarak veya Afrika Ulusal Kongresi (ANC) gibi platformlarda ırkçılığa. emperyalizme ve baskılara karşı mücadele etmişlerdir. Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde XIX. yüzyılın sonunda ve XX. yüzyılın başında ırk ayırımını öngören ilk yasalar (Jim Crow Laws) çıkarılmaya başlandı. Bu yasalara yaygın bir şiddet dalgası da eşlik ediyordu. irk ayırımına karşı yürütülen mücadelelerde siyahlar farklı kamplara ayrıldılar; siyah örgütlerin üç farklı görüş etrafında oluştuğu söylenebilir. Bunlardan siyah burjuvazinin çıkarlarını temsil eden grup (National Association for the Advancement of Coloured People NAACP) sadece yasal bir devrim istiyor ve son derece ılımlı bir tavır sergiliyordu. Liderliğini Martin Luther King'in yaptığı, "hemen özgürlük" (freedom now) sloganıyla ortaya çıkan ikinci siyah hareketi beyazlarla entegrasyonu savunuyordu. Gandi'nin sadık bir izleyicisi olan Protestan rahibi King mücadelede şiddet kullanılmasına karşı çıkmış, barışçıl eylemlerle ırkçı uygulamaları yenmeye çalışmıştır. Üçüncü hareketi, uzlaşmaz ve sert bir çizgi takip eden Siyah Müslümanlar Hareketi (Black Muslims) temsil ediyordu. 1930 yılında Wallace D. Fard (Wallace Fard Muhammed) tarafından kurulan bu hareketin başına daha sonra Elijah Muhammed geçmiş ve hareketi II. Dünya Savaşı'ndan sonra faal bir konuma getirmiştir. Aşırı tepkici davranan ve aslî kaynaklarla tarihî uygulamalardan çok farklı bir İslâm anlayışına sahip olan Elijah Muhammed. beyazların doğuştan birer şeytan olduğuna ve kendisinin Allah tarafından bu ırkı yok etmek üzere görevlendirildiğine inanıyordu. Buna göre boş bir eşitlik ve entegrasyon için mücadele etmektense sadece siyahlardan oluşan ayrı bir dünya kurmak ve bağımsız olmak daha gerçekçiydi (Fontette. s. 109- 110). Samimiyetsizliği ve bozuk inancı bizzat kendi oğlu Wallace (Warlth) Muhammed tarafından teşhir edilinceye kadar İslâm Milleti (The Nation of İslam) örgütüne mensup müslümanlar onun gayet disiplinli ve inanmış birer izleyicisi olarak kaldılar. Siyah Müslümanlar Hareketi'ne hapiste iken katılan Malcolm X (Mâlik eş- Şahbâz) 1952 yılında hapisten çıktıktan sonra kendisini bu harekete adamış, kısa zamanda ırkçılık mücadelesinin Amerika'daki en önemli liderlerinden biri olmuştur. Malcolm X, hareketten ayrıldığı 1964yılına kadar Elijah Muhammed'in sadık bir izleyicisi idi. Mekke'ye yaptığı bir hac ziyaretinden sonra fikirlerini kökten gözden geçirmeye başladı. Hareketten ayrıldıktan sonra da bu siyah müslümanların meselelerini giderek yumuşayan bir üslûpla işlemeye devam etti. Siyah Müslümanlar Hareketi'nden ayrıldıktan sonra Harlem'de (New York) Müslüman Camii (Muslim Mosque) ve Afrikalı-Amerikalılar Birliği Derneği'ni (Afro-American Unity Organization) kuran Malcolm X, çalışmalarını 21 Şubat 1965'te öldürülünceye kadar bu kuruluşlar vasıtasıyla sürdürdü. Günümüz Amerika'sında ayırımcı yasalar ortadan kaldırılmış ve hukukî eşitlik sağlanmıştır. Ancak uygulamada hâlâ beyazlar arasında yer yer ırkçı ön yargılara rastlanmaktadır. Her ne kadar başlangıçta faşizm ile ırkçılık arasında birebir ilişki söz konusu değilse de bugün çeşitli Avrupa ülkelerinde ortaya çıkan "yeni faşizm" hareketlerinin hepsi ırkçılığı vazgeçilmez bir ilke olarak ideolojilerine katmıştır. Avrupa'da bu tür grupların üzerinde birleştikleri en önemli konu yabancı düşmanlığıdır. Eski Yugoslavya'nın dağılmasından sonra Bosna-Hersek'te ve Kosova'da müslüman Boşnaklar'la Arnavutlar'ı hedef alan etnik arındırma eyleminin de temelinde ırkçılık yatmaktadır. XIX ve XX. yüzyıllarda Avrupa'da esen milliyetçilik ve ırkçılık rüzgârları zamanla İslâm dünyasını da etkisi altına almıştır. Ümmet bilinciyle yaşayan milletler arasında genel olarak ırkçılık ve kavmiyetçiliğin ne olduğu bilinmezken Batılı devletlerin İslâm dünyasına, özellikle Osmanlılar'a yönelik politikalarında görülen değişikliklerden sonra Arnavutlar. Araplar, Türkler ve Kürtler arasında müstakbel sürtüşmelere zemin hazırlamak üzere kavmiyet ayırımına dayalı ideolojiler gündeme gelmiştir. XIX. yüzyıl Osmanlı aydınlan, dönemin Avrupacında ortaya çıkan "cins ittihadı" yani ırk birliği fikrine dayalı olan milliyetçilik akımlarını kendi toplumları için elverişli görmemişlerdir. Meselâ Nâmık Kemal birlik ve kardeşlik fikrini insanların "yumru yanaklı" veya "çatık kaşlı" bir nesilden gelmelerine dayandıran anlayışı reddetmiştir. Yine Esad Efendi "cins" (ırk) unsurunu birlik ve dayanışma sebeplerinden biri olarak kabul etmekle birlikte İslâmî anlayışta birliği sağlayacak vasıtanın İslâmiyet olduğunu savunmuştur (Türküne. s. 266-267). Kendi tabiriyle "Avrupa'da ras (race) meselesi'yle ilgili ırkçı tartışmaları yakından takip eden (Danişmend, s. 28- 29) Ali Suâvi de Avrupa'da güdülen "cinslik davası'na (ırkçılık ideolojisi) Osmanlı ülkesinde rastlanmadığına dikkat çekerek müslümanlann birliğinin tevhid ilkesine dayandığını belirtmiştir. Ali Suâvi'ye göre Osmanlı bir Türk devletidir, ancak ırkçılık davasına itibar etmeyerek her ırktan ehliyetli bulduğu kimseleri istihdam etmiştir. Ali Suâvi bazı Avrupalı yazarların Tûrkler'i "mesâî-yi zihniyyeden ârî, yalnız bir kaba kahraman gibi" değerlendiren ırkçı yaklaşımlarını şiddetle reddetmiş ve Türkler'in müslüman olduktan sonra ilim ve medeniyet alanında ortaya koydukları başarıdan örnekler vermiştir (Çelik, s. 623- 630). II. Meşrutlyet'in ilânından sonra İstanbul'da Türk Derneği, Selânik'te Genç Kalemler dergileri yayın hayatına katılarak Osmanlı Devleti'nin bütünlüğü idealini örselemeksizin Türk dili ve kültürü etrafında milliyetçi bir şuur telkin etmeye başlamıştı. 1913 yılında yayın hayatına başlayan İslâm Mecmuası'nda eski şeyhülislâm Mûsâ Kâzım Efendi İslâm dinine göre ırk ve cins iddiasında bulunmanın şiddetle yasak olduğunu, ırk ve cins davası gütmenin islâm 129 kardeşliğine zarar